


The Last Goodbyes (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Set post STARISH's debut, this is very loosely based on one of the in-game endings where Syo dies as a result of a relapsed medical condition. Told from Syo's perspective, this explores the idea of it happening in the anime, and the ensuing fallout.(Podfic of The Last Goodbyes by ElfGrove)
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Nanami Haruka, Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 2





	The Last Goodbyes (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kozikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozikitty/gifts), [cheerandcosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheerandcosplay).
  * Inspired by [The Last Goodbyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780366) by [ElfGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove). 



> Some time ago I was given permission from ElfGrove to record their heart-wrenching fic. I found it in the middle of the night and it's one of maybe a handful of fics to really make me sob. I posted it a couple years ago on Youtube and while I like to think I've improved in skill since then, this fic still manages to move me enough that I felt compelled to post it here. Get out the tissues, y'all, this one hurts even after you've been out of the fandom for a while.
> 
> Update 5/1/20: Added a second download link, in case the first one gives you trouble. Stay safe, stay healthy, and if you can, stay home!

**Download/Stream** :[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p64ym7cv93qdjds/The%20Last%20Goodbyes?dl=0) | [My Podfic Page](http://www.grlygrl712.wixsite.com/cheshirepods/copy-of-podfics-1) (36.14 MBs)

The file is too large to be previewed or streamed on AO3. Please use links above to stream or download file.


End file.
